millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spectral March/@comment-28440128-20160518010404/@comment-28584549-20160518030102
Well with my fire power the liches die before they even get into range of the next tank, but just in case I place in order from further to closest. Specific order is second best valkyrie in third melee spot (1). Then UP generator anywhere on bottom (2). Advance guard in other lane on bottom (3). Second UP generator anywhere on bottom (5), prince anywhere on bottom (4). Your second best valkyrie should ideally be able to onehit those goblins in the first couple of waves. By this time flyers start coming so archer in right ranged slot (6). You'll probably start taking damage too so healer next to it (7). Now just wait and collect UP for about 150 kills or until your valkyrie starts leaking too much. By then I have over 150-200 UP stored up depending on how much I was paying attention to my soldiers. Dismiss your UP generators (2), (5). Fill out your left ranged slots (8)(9)(10)(11). Possible configurations. (8) Mikoto, witch, mage, best archer you haven't already used on slot 6. (9) Mikoto, mage, best archer you haven't already used on slot 6, summoner, healer. (10) healer (11) mage, Mikoto, witch, pirate, summoner I use Mikoto (9), Odette (8), Garania (11), Camilla (10). My other healer is usually Fedora (7) because she can use her skill near the end to help out. I would highly advice against doing more than 3 healers. And if you do do 3 healers know that you are losing out on a lot of fire power and depending on your MR tank tanking 3 liches (110% standard power liches). I would go with firepower if you have it, kill the liches before can finish chewing through your tankline and you'll be fine. Finally (12), (13), (1) are your tank lines. Withdraw your advance guard and your second best valkyrie (3)(1) and place your best valkyrie (12) and Olivie (13). If you aren't using Olivie you might want to use a heavy in (13) or switch the valkyrie with the princess. I put Clissa in (12) and Olivie in (13). You don't have to do anything but wait until Round 492 when the Liches come. The first lich should be a push over, but once the two other liches show up, pop any skill that might help (Odette, healer skills, etc.). With Camilla, Fedora, Odette, Mikoto skill, Olivie should have no issue surviving if she is at least lvl 80 and or AW30+. If you you don't have the luxury of those skills/units just make do with what you have and swap in valkyries/princesses/bandits on spot (13) to stall. As long as you can stall the liches with (13) (12) long enough for you to kill them you should have no problem. Once the dragons show up you may want to add a witch or something in (14). With AW50 Olivie, AW60 Camilla +skill, Odette skill 5+ Olivie doesn't even die. When I run Olivie + Clissa I usually don't pop skills at all. Olivie (just lvl 80 nothing fancy) usually dies and sometimes even Clissa but it doesn't matter because deaths don't hurt you in Subjugation.